tttefandomcom-20200213-history
BoCo
BoCo *'Number': D2 *'Former Number': D5702 *'Engine Class': BR Class 28 *'Designer': Metropolitan Vickers *'Builder': Bowesfield Works *'Build date': 1953 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Gauge': 4' 8½" *'Maximum Speed': 75 mph *'Wheelbase': 42' 9" *'Length': 56' 7.5" *'Width': 8' 6" *'Height': 12' 1.5" *'Weight': 51 long tons *'Driving Wheel': 3' 5" *'Fuel Capacity': 510 imp gals *'Prime mover': Crossley HST V8 *'Traction motors': Metroplitan-Vickers 137BZ, 5 off *'Transmission': DC generator, DC traction motors, *'Power output': Engine: 1,200 hp *'TE': 50,000lbf *'Locomotive brakeforce': 19 LTf *'Train heating': Spanner steam generator of 1,500 pounds per hour *'Train brakes': Vacuum BoCo is a diesel who works on Edward's branch line and the main line. Biography ]] BoCo is painted in the green livery of British Railways in the 1960s with yellow warning panels. He has light gray cab roof, and the BR coat of arms on his rear side. In the Railway Series, he has a yellow face to match his ends. The Railway Series BoCo was built by Metropolitan Vickers at Bowesfield Works in 1958. He came to Sodor in 1965. BoCo accidentally took Bill and Ben's china clay trucks. The decided to play a trick on him, playing on their identical looks to make the diesel think that one engine was disappearing and reappearing around him. Edward was nearby to sort out the confusion, and Bill and Ben soon came to respect BoCo. Duck, who was suspicious of diesels due to his own experience, nevertheless took quickly to BoCo when the diesel took trucks to Tidmouth. The two started talking in the shed, but was interrupted when James arrived and called BoCo a "buzzbox". Ironically, James was attacked by a swarm of bees the next day, and so BoCo had to take the Express. Gordon was furious that a mere branch line diesel got to pull a main line train. Gordon was later stranded on Edward's branch due to a signalman's error. Bill and Ben were quick to tease Gordon, and jokingly threatened to haul him away as scrap. When BoCo arrived with some trucks, he sent Bill and Ben to work, and the relieved Gordon felt he owed his life to BoCo. When Edward had trouble pulling an enthusiasts' train, BoCo helped Duck shut up the big engines up, who said Edward should be Preserved. BoCo later filled in on the branch line while Edward was at the Works. Donald and Douglas were the last engines to accept him. (RS #21. Main Line Engines) BoCo showed Old Stuck-Up around, but abandoned him when the new diesel insulted Sir Topham Hatt for keeping steam engines in service. Things had been smoothed over between James and BoCo by this time. (RS #28. James and the Diesel Engines) BoCo tried to cheer Gordon up when he got into trouble for spraying ashes onto a wedding party, and later helped Gordon to Barrow-in-Furness when his firebars collapsed. (RS #31. Gordon the High-Speed Engine) BoCo helped Edward to the Works when Edward's bogie wheel snapped off. (RS #39. Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines) BoCo ran Edward's branch line while Edward was undergoing an overhaul, and later met Victoria when Edward stopped at Wellsworth with her. (RS #41. Thomas and Victoria) Thomas and Friends Bill and Ben were once called to the yard to help shunt trains for BoCo. The two began fighting, and soon began to give each other the silent treatment. Edward thought this attitude was counterproductive, so BoCo came up with a plan: convincing The Fat Controller to let him take a special, BoCo's own heavy goods train was left behind, with only Bill and Ben to pull - neither would be strong enough to pull the train himself, so the two had to compromise to finish the job. (S3: "One Good Turn") BoCo was part of a group of engines designated to take over the major jobs of the railway when several engines went on a trip to the big city. (S4: "Thomas and the Special Letter") BoCo had trouble keeping the twins in line, which made The Fat Controller decide to bring in a new diesel, Derek. Derek, however, had major teething troubles, and was prone to overheating. BoCo had to bring workmen to help Derek when he first brok down. (S5: "Double Teething Troubles") Real Time BoCo knows about doing the right thing, but he could never be boastful to the steam engines, Fergus also knows the right thing to do, like when he says do it right to everyone to do the right thing. Persona Although BoCo came across as bullying at first, he was still new to Sodor and turned out to be a good sort who was easy-going and good-natured. He also gives good advice and he likes to be really useful and wise like Edward. BoCo took no notice of James calling him a Buzz-Box Diesel, maybe he doesn't mind anyone teasing him.BoCo is always a kind and friendly diesel like Mavis,Rusty and Derek, at first, they were judged badly at first, but then the steamie's got to know them, the old saying is never judge someone before you get to know them. The Yellow Face...with a Green Nose? In BoCo's introduction to the Railway Series in 'Main Line Engines, he was first depicted with a yellow end from below his mouth to half-way up his nose. The top half of BoCo's nose and his eyes were in his green paintwork. This is evident in the fourth and sxith illustration of "The Diseasel" as well as the last illustration of "Edward's Exploit". This type of face was shown in "Old Stuck-Up" in '''James and the Diesel Engines. However, BoCo is also depicted with just a yellow face, which is evident in the last illustration of "Buzz Buzz" and the last two illusrations of "Wrong Road". BoCo's yellow face was also seen in Gordon the High-Speed Engine and Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines. Type BoCo is based on a BR Class 28 Co-Bo diesel-electric engine. His name is derived from his Co-Bo wheel arrangement, reversed in a way that Reverend W. Awdry thought sounded more affectionate. BoCo was not immune to the mechanical failures of his real-life model, according to the Awdrys - however, The Fat Controller eventually found a fix to prevent this malfunction. BoCo's number was one actually assigned to a locomotive of his type, although this engine was scrapped. In the annuals, BoCo mentions a brother of his - D5705, a real preserved locomotive. In another annual, BoCo claims to have a twin called "CoBo," in order to play a trick on Bill and Ben, but he always learns all these things on the island. Merchandising *ERTL model (discontinued) *TOMY/Trackmaster model *Bandie Tecs model *LC Wooden (retired) Category:North Western Railway Category:D Diesel Category:Brendam Branch